Memories
by JenSchiffer
Summary: Dicen que cuando estás a punto de morir, recuerdas toda tu vida, la vez como si fuera un fotomontaje pasando lentamente frente a ti, tal vez sea cierto que eso ocurre al final…


**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**  
Hola! He vuelto después de siglos sin publicar, el trabajo me está matando, realmente quería publicar esto el día del cumpleaños de Itachi, Junio 09, pero por contratiempos de la vida no pude. Es algo realmente corto, es sólo la primera parte, estoy trabajando en la segunda, pero en serio el trabajo me está secando el cerebro, siempre estoy como un zombie y olvido hacer las cosas importantes. Una pequeña aclaración para aquellas personas que ya han logrado leer las novelas de Itachi y sufrieron con ellas: este pequeño drabble lo empecé a escribir mucho tiempo antes de que sacaran las novelas, mi concepto de un Itachi siendo un niño está impreso en esta pequeña escritura, luego de leer las novelas noté que el autor de ellas lo describió un poco demasiado serio para mi gusto, a mí realmente me gustaba pensar que él era un niño tierno y lleno de amor no tan seco como me lo pintaron ahí. Bueno como sea espero que aun así disfruten de esto… ¡Ahora sin más que añadir, a lo que venimos!  
 ***DISCLAIMER***

Ni la serie Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto ( _te sigo odiando),_

si fueran míos Itachi hubiera logrado cumplir su sueño.

* * *

 ** _MEMORIES_**

 _Parte 1_

Dicen que cuando estás a punto de morir, recuerdas toda tu vida, la vez como si fuera un fotomontaje pasando lentamente frente a ti, tal vez sea cierto que eso ocurre al final…

Caminaba feliz por la aldea, su mano derecha estaba firmemente sujeta por la mano de su padre grande y tosca. En su otra mano llevaba a su inseparable amigo, un lindo dinosaurio de color verde que uno de sus tíos le había regalado para uno de sus cumpleaños. Amaba ese peluche, iba a todos lados con él, vivían grandes aventuras y era el que velaba que los monstruos del armario no salieran a comérselo en la oscuridad de la noche. Definitivamente era su favorito.

Hacía un hermoso día, el cielo azul despejado, una brisa fresca se colaba entre las calles que pasaban, una brillante sonrisa adornaba su infantil rostro; con cada ciudadano que su padre se detenía a hablar - _¡Voy a tener un hermanito!_ Gritaba con emoción la criatura mientras daba pequeños saltitos - _Vaya ¿En serio? ¡Felicidades!_ \- Le decían con una sonrisa felicitando al pequeño.

Deseaba llegar donde estaba su madre, ya quería conocer a su nuevo hermanito. Enseñarle a su mejor amigo, jugar y corretear con él, no podía aguantar sus ganas, por más que su padre le pidiera calmarse la emoción era tanta en su cuerpito que no podía evitarlo - _Papi ¿ya nos vamos?_ \- Decía mientras tiraba de la mano de su padre que aún seguía hablando con el aldeano. Fugaku miró de reojo a su ansioso hijo y rápidamente se despidió del ciudadano - _Despídase también del señor, Itachi_ \- con una profunda reverencia el niño se despidió igualmente para luego girar y empezar a jalar a su padre por el camino.

Parloteaba sin parar de todas las cosas que planeaba hacer con su nuevo hermanito, Fugaku solo reía de las ocurrencias de su pequeño - _Todo eso suena muy divertido Itachi, el único problema es que aún no pueden hacer todo eso que dices, el bebé aún es muy pequeño para eso ¿sabes?_ \- Un poco molesto por lo que su padre le dijo, abrazó a su mejor amigo, él sólo quería llegar para conocerlo y poder jugar con su hermanito - _Pero ¿cuándo voy a poder jugar con él?_ \- Alzó su carita para preguntarle mejor a su padre, esperaba que la respuesta no fuera un tiempo muy largo, pero Fugaku solo sonreía hacia él y dijo - _Tendrán toda la vida para jugar juntos, no te preocupes por eso hijo-_.

Cuando por fin llegaron al hospital, Itachi sentía que su corazón explotaría por los nervios, se estaba empezando a exasperar pues su padre nuevamente se había detenido a hablar con un señor de bata blanca al que llamaba "doctor". El "doctor" se volvió hacia él y le sonrió - _así que eres Itachi, ¿estás nervioso por conocer al bebé? -_ abrazó su peluche y se escondió detrás de su padre, le habían enseñado a no hablar con extraños aunque se vieran amables como el "doctor" que lo miraba expectante por una respuesta, su padre también esperaba la respuesta así que simplemente asintió con su cabeza y regresó detrás de su padre - _Deberás perdonarlo, desde la… guerra_ \- susurró Fugaku - _se ha vuelto un poco renuente a hablar con desconocidos para él_ \- el "doctor" asentía con una expresión seria en su rostro, Itachi no entendía por qué pues no había escuchado lo que su padre dijo, el "doctor" al percatarse de que el niño lo miraba le sonrió dulcemente - _¿Pasamos? Creo que hay alguien que también quiere conocerlos_ \- el corazón de Itachi empezó a martillear fuertemente en su pecho de nuevo, los nervios que habían desaparecido, volvieron peor que antes.

Entraron a un cuarto totalmente blanco, alrededor había unas máquinas extrañas que tenían luces y hacían ruidos aún más extraños, había un sofá y una pequeña mesa en una esquina de la habitación y en el centro de esta una cama con sábanas blancas, su madre yacía en ella con un pequeño bulto color celeste en sus brazos, apenas los vio entrar les sonrió y les pidió que se acercaran con una seña. Su padre y el "doctor" lo hicieron rápidamente, pudo ver cómo se colocaban a cada lado de la cama, el "doctor" le preguntaba cosas que no entendía a su madre mientras su padre acariciaba con cariño el pequeño bulto celeste y depositaba un dulce beso en la frente de su madre. Temeroso se quedó en la entrada abrazando a su amigo, no sabía qué hacer ¿Qué tal si su hermanito no lo quiere o si sus papás ya tampoco lo quieren porque tienen un hijo nuevo?, muchas cosas pasaban por su pequeña cabecita, pero todas estas se esfumaron cuando su madre le sonrió como siempre hacía - _Ven Itachi, acércate a conocer a Sasuke_ \- "Sasuke", así se llamaba ese pequeño bulto celeste, así se llama su hermanito.

Poco a poco se fue acercando a la cama, su padre lo alzó para que se pudiera subir en ella y ver a Sasuke mejor, cuando lo logró divisó una carita regordeta, sus ojos abiertos de par en par lo observaban con curiosidad y una sonrisa lentamente se formó en la pequeña boquita, Itachi sentía nacer en su pecho una sensación que nunca antes había experimentado, un agradable calor se esparcía por todo su ser, extendió su mano para poder tocarlo pero antes de llegar a él, una pequeña mano tomó la suya y la apretó ligeramente, sorprendido volteo a ver qué era lo que pasaba, ese dulce calor seguía expandiéndose y ahora sabía lo que era - _Hola Sasuke_ \- dijo muy bajito para que sólo el bebé escuchara - _Yo soy Itachi, tu hermano mayor_ -.

Tomó a su verde amigo y lo abrazó fuertemente para después mostrárselo al pequeño Sasuke que lo miraba hipnotizado - _mira él es mi mejor amigo, él me cuida en las noches de los monstruos y me acompañaba cuando estaba solo pero ya no lo necesito porque ahora te tengo a ti, te lo regalo para que juegues, de lo demás no debes preocuparte por que yo te protegeré_ \- ahora que ese pequeño lo miraba directamente sabía que definitivamente lo iba a proteger con su vida porque ahora su vida era él. 


End file.
